


Sora's Socks

by keldjinfae



Series: The Things They Do For Each Other... [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 'Cause Riku really likes Sora in socks, Do socks count as lingerie?, M/M, and nothing else, this is really just a sock fetish PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keldjinfae/pseuds/keldjinfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Sora does for Riku...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sora's Socks

The usual travel time from Destiny Islands’ small high school to Sora’s house was about twenty minutes, give or take, depending on certain factors like weather or how many books Riku had to drag around in his messenger bag. Then there were days like today, when he and Sora managed to cut their time in nearly half, maintaining a brisk walk that was just under a run, no wasting breath on conversation. Instead, shoulders bumped and elbows brushed, breaths expelling in point and counterpoint as both boys hurried to reach the familiar sight of Sora’s front door.

They split apart occasionally to pass other students, coming back again with an almost coordinated ease that came from years of walking home from school together. Riku periodically adjusted the padded strap digging into his right shoulder, feeling the weight of algebra and marine biology homework, and the watch strapped on his left wrist was a reminder that tonight was spaghetti night and he would have to be home by six o’clock to boil the pasta to go with the sauce his mom put in the slow cooker that morning. But none of that mattered now, because today Sora’s last period of the day was _gym_ , and Sora’s mom didn’t get back from work for another hour and a half.

Riku’s pace quickened as they rounded the last corner onto their street, heels tapping out a staccato rhythm on the sidewalk, and Sora’s shoes provided an easy harmony. He kept his eyes on the door five houses down, walked up the short strip of driveway and waited for Sora to unlatch the picket fence, then hurried up the walkway, careful to stay on the concrete or suffer the wrath of the fire ants. Sora turned his key in the lock and Riku slipped his messenger bag off of his shoulder and followed the younger boy inside, promptly dropping his textbooks and notes on the tile floor of the foyer with a loud thud, already toeing off his right shoe with his left foot.

Sora was already making his way toward his bedroom, hands fumbling with his shirt and tie; Riku would have smirked at his clumsiness if he hadn’t almost smacked into the coffee table while trying to get out of his uniform slacks. Then they were both in Sora’s room and navigation was no longer necessary, so clothes were easier to remove and allowed for Riku to pay attention to other details while he kicked off the last leg of his pants and began work on his shirt. His eyes raked over Sora’s body, starting at wild, sun-bleached hair and lightly flushed cheeks, then down over wiry muscle, watching as more and more became exposed while the brunet made quick work of his own belt and slacks. His gaze traveled back up and met deep blue, Sora’s eyes watching him just as intently as boxers joined the small pile of clothing on the floor.

Then Riku slouched to peel off his socks and lowered himself on the bed, stretching out on the mattress and leaning back on his elbows as if the room was his. He didn’t miss Sora’s momentary hesitation, the way his arm lifted to cradle the back of his head as the toes of his left foot tucked into the heel of his right. His awkward stance drew Riku’s eyes to his feet and the pair of tube socks that were still on them; white and ribbed from the ankle up, with two thick red stripes running around the slight swell of his calves. A slow, easy smirk appeared on Riku’s features, growing as Sora shuffled some more, a grin of his own showing even, white teeth and cheeks that were just a shade darker than they had been a moment before.

That smile was what really did it for him, Riku decided, taking just a few more seconds to study him: Sora somehow made worn gym socks look good, his slim, athletic body and tanned skin contrasting the white and red, and overall there was that indulgent smile, knowing that Riku was admiring the view even as just the tiniest bit of embarrassment made the corner of his lips twitch, his fingers reflexively scratching that spot on the back of his head just behind his ear.

The moment stretched on and Sora cocked his head, rolling his eyes, and Riku flashed a mocking eye roll of his own before shifting onto his side so there was room on the bed for the other boy. Sora let out a burst of laughter and bounded onto the bed, balancing on his knees so he could shove Riku’s shoulder. “Jerk,” he teased, leaning down to kiss him. 

Riku just nodded, making a small hum of assent, and let his tongue dart over Sora’s lower lip, his arms looping up and around his boyfriend’s back to pull him down next to him on the mattress. Sora chuckled, tickling Riku’s mouth, and ran one callused hand from his chest to his stomach, deepening the kiss. Riku’s fingers were already playing with the soft hair at the nape of Sora’s neck, other hand settling on his hip and pushing gently so he’d roll onto his back, neither caring much that they didn’t have too much time before Sora’s mom would be back with frizzy hair and fresh take-out; flirting was watching Sora walk out through the school’s double doors, still wearing the socks he could’ve taken off after gym, anticipation was the walk home, Sora’s slacks riding up just enough to show flashes of white every now and then.

Riku balanced his weight on his side, giving Sora some time to adjust underneath him, then dipped in to nip at his lip, his jaw, his neck, tasting that day’s pizza and the faint tang of generic soap from the school’s showers. He grimaced a little, wondering why the school insisted on showering after gym if they were going to provide such awful crap to do it with, but then Sora hummed in approval and trailed his fingers through Riku’s hair, starting at that spot just off the to the left from the part, and Riku didn’t feel the need to complain about much of anything anymore. He smiled and tilted his head up to kiss his boyfriend again, movements eager but languid in that way that came from knowing who he was with, what he liked; breaths growing louder and more ragged, lips connecting and parting with that muted, wet smacking sound, the mattress springs creaking under their weight, and neither of them felt there was need for much more noise than that. Sora tugged his hair lightly, and Riku closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the recess just above his boyfriend’s hip, smirking in triumph when he heard a soft answering moan and felt Sora arch up into the touch, rubbing against him in a way that drew an answering gasp of his own.

Hands were less concerned about a destination now, more intent on feeling as much as possible, and Riku’s palms pressed against a warm chest and strong thighs, running everywhere in between, drawing out whispers of assent and strangled whimpers that Sora would otherwise never admit to, while his leg snaked in between Sora’s, then moved up and down slowly, rubbing his ankle against the soft cotton of his socks. Never mind that Sora _did_ look good in them, whether it was just the two of them in a bedroom, or if he was running laps outside on the school’s track with the rest of his gym class (which, thankfully, was positioned just below Riku’s history classroom so he could watch while pretending to take notes) but the fact that Sora was wearing them _for him_ , even if he did feel a little stupid sometimes, made these moments even hotter, drove Riku crazy while he waited for the bell to fucking _ring_ already so he could get home and spend some time alone with his boyfriend.

Riku grinned and gave Sora’s chin one more sloppy kiss before sitting up on the bed and reaching behind him to grab his pants to pull out his wallet, slipping a condom out of the small pouch where a photo should’ve gone. While he ripped open the wrapper with his teeth, Sora lifted his left arm in a lazy attempt to retrieve the bottle of lube he kept on the side of the bed next to the wall, plastic dragging against smooth plaster as his free hand still stroked Riku’s thigh, fingers brushing against his cock in a disjointed rhythm that made the older boy’s breath catch in his throat. Riku carelessly tossed his wallet back in the direction of his pants and spat out the foil that tried to stick to his tongue, rolling on the condom as he watched Sora position himself on the bed, taking his time and bending his legs so his socks were on display, eyes half-lidded and dilated, panting breaths belying his eagerness.

“Goddamn,” Riku hissed under his breath, throwing his leg over Sora’s hip to straddle him. “You are _so_ fucking hot right now.” He nuzzled his forehead just below the hairline and took the lube from him, flicking the cap open and pouring some onto his other hand, trying not to get any on the sheets. Slick fingers slid between Sora’s legs, Riku’s free hand lifting one of his legs and pushing it back to drape over his shoulder. He paused a moment to take in Sora’s closed eyes and parted lips, flush spreading down from his cheeks to tint his neck and chest as his breath came out halting and shaky. “Can I get a picture?” he asked, stroking the socked leg he’d placed near his head.

Sora’s eyes snapped open, momentarily distracted from the feel of Riku’s fingers moving in him, and smacked his free shoulder. “Jerk,” he said, squinting in warning, reaching up to tug gently on a lock of platinum hair.

Riku’s grin softened and he withdrew his hand, grabbing the lube again as he kissed the leg on his shoulder, the hand in his hair, smiling wider when Sora stroked his chin, trailed his fingers along his arm before letting his hand drop back onto the bed. “You _are_ hot, though,” he insisted, then he squirted more lube into his hand, slicking up his cock as Sora lifted his other leg, nudging his arm with his foot before letting him position it on his other shoulder. “Hot for _you_ ,” Sora murmured, pushing his lips out in a ridiculous, smooching pout and batting his eyelashes.

“Lame,” Riku countered softly, kissing Sora again as he braced himself on the mattress, pressing up as close to him as he possibly could. “Love you,” he added, voice just as quiet, making sure their eyes met before he eased himself inside Sora, fingers digging into sheets and pillows on either side of his head. He watched Sora’s face contort, breath hissing and eyes closing until they were at half-mast, returning his gaze. “Love you, too,” he said, drawing himself closer with his legs and wrapping his arms around the back of Riku’s head. “Still a jerk.”

Breathy laughter, and then Riku moaned, caught up in the heat and the feel of Sora’s hands in his hair, nails just barely scraping his scalp as his fingers flexed. He watched Sora through half-lidded eyes, drank in the sight of his lips parting, back arching as his pants became more frantic, louder, providing that same counterpoint once again to Riku’s own short breaths. His legs jerked away from Riku’s shoulders to clasp around his waist, socks rubbing against sensitive skin. 

Blue eyes were watching him with that same intensity, like Riku was the hottest guy in the world to him, even with his affinity for _tube socks_ , of all things, even if it had all been Sora’s fault to begin with. And here they were in the same position as that first time, trying to beat the clock and in their hurry forgetting that Sora was still wearing his gym socks, heels digging into that hollow on his back as Riku discovered that he liked the texture. Then afterward, Sora’s embarrassed laughter and the way the red stripes made his eyes brighter, his skin darker, pronouncing the toned muscle of his legs. Riku clutched the sheets harder at the memory, curling against Sora, teeth clenching from the friction and the body hot beneath his, a thin sheen of sweat making their hair stick to their faces. He groaned, touching their foreheads together, his lips brushing against the tip of a nose with the lightest dusting of freckles. He let go of the sheets, one hand dipping to touch Sora, feeling his warmth, holding him and stroking, hearing Sora’s breath choke off and then start again with a stutter, “Ri-ku.”

Fingernails dragged down from Riku’s hair to the space between his shoulder blades, just enough to sting but careful not to scratch, hands spread just above the ankles locked around his back. Then Sora’s face was pretty much _all_ that registered in Riku’s mind, the only thing really important, as he got caught up in the heat around him, the sensation that had been pooling behind his stomach too much to take now, and choked out Sora’s name as it spread like quicksilver up his spine, through his limbs, making them heavy and sluggish. 

Sora’s legs slipped from Riku’s waist and flopped onto the bed, and Riku slunk onto the mattress beside him, kissing whichever parts of his face he could reach from his position, tangling their legs together and draping his arm across his stomach. “Sora…” he hummed again, spent, smiling.

Sora turned his head and grinned back, pushing damp hair out of his eyes. “Still love you, jerk.”

Riku’s laughter was ragged as he kissed Sora again, lips barely touching, and then he just stayed there for awhile, sprawled out on a bed that was almost too small for two people, comfortable with touching whatever he could reach without moving too much, enjoying when Sora did the same. Slowly, their breaths evened out, and Riku could feel his limbs. He smirked and rubbed his foot against one of Sora’s again, snickering when the other boy rolled his eyes at him again and kicked his foot away before lifting his leg up into the air, toes flexed as he modeled his sock. “Think I could do ads?”

Riku reached up and ran his fingertips over the white cotton like it was silk. “If you’d let me take a picture…” Sora laughed, settling his leg back on the mattress, and Riku kissed the curve of his neck, sighing around a lazy smile as his boyfriend snaked an arm around his waist and pecked the corner of his mouth.

Then his eyes widened in surprise when Sora shoved him with just enough force to hold him away, back near the edge of the bed. “Condom,” he explained, then jerked his head in the direction of the clock in his room. “And gotta shower before Mom gets home.”

Riku heaved a long-suffering sigh, throwing his arm over his eyes. “You’re only here for the sex,” he muttered, knowing his grin was still visible. He laughed when Sora merely pushed his leg off the bed on the way to the bathroom. “Seriously, you owe me.” His only answer was Sora turning on the hot water for the shower. “You should model the socks I got you for your birthday!”

“I will if you wear your glasses next time,” Sora’s muffled voice eventually called out from down the hall.

Riku frowned, thinking of the plain, wire-frame glasses hidden away in his desk at home, still unable to completely grasp why Sora thought they looked so good on him. “You’re weird!” he announced, rolling onto his feet and heading toward the bathroom to dispose of the condom and join his boyfriend in the shower. He noticed the discarded tube socks on the floor as he padded down the hallway and shrugged, lips curling upward in anticipation: if he had to wear glasses to see Sora walk around in brand new tube socks, he was willing to make that compromise.


End file.
